Legendary starship
|thumb|Legendary starships in [[2411.]] The legendary starship was a high-profile starship type developed by Starfleet in the early 2410s decade. This type of starship was inspired by "hero ships" from pivotal moments before and during Federation history. They were conceived of at the end of 2410. ( |10th Anniversary Legendary Starship Bundles}}) Through Excalbian time travel, this classification was validated at the Battle of Excalbia in early 2411. ( |Measure of Morality (Part 2)}}) History and specifications Following a series of wars and crises that saw action for both brand-new starship classes, and refitted "classics" benefitting from a fleet modernisation program, Starfleet provided upgrades to ten existing ship types to bring them up to level with the latest designs. ( |10th Anniversary Legendary Starship Bundles}}) Initially, the family of exploration cruisers was upgraded to tier 6 legendary command exploration cruisers, receiving new abilities - including command starship rating - and stats. ( |The Legendary Command Exploration Cruiser}}) The next line was included the and related tactical escorts. These were upgraded to legendary pilot warships, and enhanced version of pilot escorts. ( |Legendary Pilot Warship}}) Starfleet's initiative proved prophetic. During a Borg crisis at Excalbia in 2411, Captain Va'Kel Shon of the let a fleet of Enterprises and other "hero ships" from previous centuries into the Battle of Excalbia to assist a Khitomer Alliance vessel in defending the planet from a Borg Queen and her fleet. ( |Measure of Morality (Part 2)}}) The ships of Shon's fleet, in order of arrival, were: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( , 2260s era) * ( , 2250s era) * ( , ''Kelvin'' timeline) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) Each of which represented a version of a ship class receiving the legendary starship update. ( |10th Anniversary Legendary Starship Bundles}}) Other ship classes receiving similar upgrades included the cruiser, the long range science vessel, and the light escort. The , , were on display in interfaces at the shipyard at Earth Spacedock. ( |Welcome to Earth Spacedock}}) Subtypes ;legendary command dreadnought cruiser *based on Odyssey dreadnought cruiser * • • • • ;legendary command exploration cruiser *based on Galaxy exploration cruiser * • • • • ;legendary Kelvin timeline intel battlecruiser *based on ''Kelvin'' timeline Constitution flagship * • (2263 configuration) ;legendary miracle worker assault cruiser *based on Sovereign assault cruiser * • Sovereign-class (late 2379 configuration) • mirror universe Sovereign-class • • • • • • ;legendary miracle worker light cruiser *based on Constitution light cruiser * (2265 configuration) • (Beta configuration) • • • • • ;legendary miracle worker multi-mission science vessel *based on the Intrepid science vessel * • ([[uSS Voyager (warship)|Warship Voyager]] configuration) • • • • ;legendary pilot warship *based on Defiant tactical escort * • • • • ;legendary temporal flight-deck carrier *based on Constitution flight-deck carrier (2257) * (early 2257 configuration) • (late 2257 configuration) • (Gamma configuration) ;legendary temporal operative escort *based on NX light escort * • (NX-class refit) • (Columbia-class refit) ;legendary temporal operative science vessel *based on Crossfield science vessel * • mirror universe Crossfield-class • Gallery 10thAnniversaryLegend cover.jpg|Legendary starships. legendary command exploration cruiser classes.jpg|Legendary command exploration cruiser clases. legendary pilot warship classes.jpg|Legendary pilot warship classes. jefferies class.jpg| . warship Voyager 2411.jpg|[[uSS Voyager (warship)|Warship Voyager]]. columbia-2200.jpg| . Appendices Connections External links *10th Anniversary Legendary Starship Bundles blog at the Star Trek Online ARC website. *The Legendary Command Exploration Cruiser blog at the Star Trek Online ARC website. *Legendary Pilot Warship blog at the Star Trek Online ARC website. category:starship classifications category:25th century starship classes category:25th century Federation starship classes category:Federation starship classes category:legendary starship classes